


Merlin's Confession

by keeperofstories



Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aerial Rimjob, Angry!Arthur, Confessions, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Confessions, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire!Arthur, angry!merlin, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur just wants to forget that he ever met Merlin. Of course, Merlin doesn't agree with that plan.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885861
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Merlin's Confession

“What the fuck is this?” Merlin demanded harshly as he slapped the piece of parchment he’d found on his bed against Arthur’s chest. 

“Your dismissal letter,” Arthur answered coldly, distantly. “You’re no longer my manservant.” 

Merlin looked murderous, pushing himself into Arthur’s space as he gritted out, “It’s been days of nothing from you, half-expecting a sword at my throat at any moment, and now you’re dismissing me through a letter! Is what I did truly that awful?” 

“This isn’t the time or the place,” Arthur said stiffly as he noticed the curious looks some passing servants were giving them. Merlin stepped back as he noticed their audience as well. 

“Fine, let’s go,” Merlin ordered and started walking down the corridor towards his bedchamber. 

“No,” Arthur said firmly, staying in place. “There’s nothing to discuss. I never want to look upon you again.” 

“Is that so?” Merlin asked dangerously. “Too bad, we’re working through this.” 

With a flash of gold, Merlin was once again marching down the corridor, Arthur resisting with all his vampire strength—to no avail. Eventually, Arthur gave in to the propelling force of Merlin’s magic to preserve some of his dignity. _Magic 1, Vampire Strength 0_ , Arthur thought morosely as Merlin’s magic dragged him along. 

“Are you angry at me because of my magic or the kiss?” Merlin asked without preamble once they were in the safe confines of Merlin’s room, projecting a sense of bravado Arthur could smell he was far from feeling; Arthur’s Instinct informed him of the potent mix of guilt, anxiety, and dread Merlin was suffering under. Refusing to engage in the conversation in any way, Arthur stayed silent, determined to wait this out in all his regal hauteur and then purge Merlin from his mind forever. 

“Because if you’re angry about the kiss,” Merlin said loudly, his heart thumping erratically as Arthur didn’t even deign to look at him to acknowledge that he’d spoken. “You shouldn’t be. I just forgot myself for a second, it was an accident. It didn’t _mean_ anything, Arthur.” 

Arthur thought he’d had himself under control but those words set him off. No matter how angry he was at Merlin, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from stroking himself raw to the memory of that kiss, the fiery press of Merlin body as he rocked against Arthur’s own. He should’ve known Merlin would find a way to get under his skin, he wasn’t nearly as idiotic as he _pretended_ to be. 

“I’m angry,” Arthur shouted, his gaze boring into Merlin’s without his express permission. “Because you lied to me. And you’re _still_ lying to me.” 

“You lied, too,” Merlin snapped back, ignoring the second part of Arthur’s accusation. 

“You lied for longer,” Arthur hollered, humiliation still stinging like the burn of a red-hot poker as he remembered his delighted eagerness to share the revelation of Merlin’s magic with him, filled with a vision of the two of them learning about their respective powers together, only for Merlin to say _Oh, he’s known about his magic his whole life and has quite a firm handle on it, thank you very much, and isn’t Arthur a ridiculous fool for falling for Merlin’s anti-magic act_. 

“But we lied for the same reason,” Merlin implored, taking a step towards him, Arthur flashing his fangs in warning. “You should understand why I had to do it.” 

Arthur didn’t want to concede that very reasonable point, didn’t want to acknowledge the hurt that whilst Arthur trusted Merlin enough that he’d revealed his secret not even a month after his transformation, Merlin hadn’t trusted Arthur enough to do the same after almost two years of near constant companionship. A prince shouldn’t be on such unequal footing with a servant. 

“I’m sorry I lied, Arthur,” Merlin said quietly, sincerely when Arthur once again proved obstinately silent. Arthur just snorted dismissively at that. 

“If that were true, you wouldn’t still be lying now,” Arthur sneered. 

“I’m not lying,” Merlin shouted, frustrated, and Arthur snapped, crossing the room and shoving Merlin back against the wall with a clunk before Merlin could even blink. _Vampire speed 1, Magic 0_ , Arthur rejoiced darkly. 

“‘It didn’t mean anything,’” Arthur quoted back the foul falsehood, pleased to see Merlin’s eyes dilate and his heart flutter in recognition. “You know, I can smell things I’ve never been able to before. Emotions, for example,” Arthur said lowly as he loomed over Merlin. “But even if I couldn’t, I’d still know you’re lying. Because of the dreams.” 

“Dreams?” Merlin asked weakly but Arthur barely heard him, silently cursing himself for bringing up the dreams in _this_ room, where so many had taken place, threatening to distract him from his argument. He remembered one particularly daring dream where he had lifted Merlin into the air, balancing him on his arms just above his head, which granted him access to Merlin’s tight pucker as Merlin spread his legs wide, hard cock jutting straight and needy. Arthur was half-hard just at the memory of licking Merlin’s tight entrance and balls as Merlin gasped out Arthur’s name in a plea for more—and judging by the sweet ambrosia scent thickening the air around them as Arthur caged Merlin in with his body, hands placed on either side of his head, Merlin was in a similar state. 

“You saw those?” Merlin whispered and Arthur had to force the images away, bringing himself back to the present and his all-encompassing anger. 

“So, they did come from you,” Arthur accused triumphantly, attacking, pressing his advantage. “Were they some kind of ploy? Were you trying to use them to sway me? As if your pathetic ‘charms’ could do anything of the sort.” 

Arthur forced himself to ignore his Instinct, not wanting to know how much his words hurt Merlin. In fact, it was good they did. He _wanted_ Merlin to hurt. 

“No!” Merlin cried, bringing his hands up to either side of Arthur’s face, Arthur grabbing hold of his wrists and slamming them against the wall, above Merlin’s head. He didn’t want Merlin’s comforting touch, he didn’t want Merlin’s pain washing over him, and suddenly, he didn’t want Merlin’s explanation, didn’t want to lose this anger inside of him that was protecting him. But the explanation came anyway. “When you were captured and we didn’t know if you were de—if you were alive or not, I tried a spell,” Merlin said softly, his eyes pleading with Arthur to understand. “It was supposed to show me where you were but it didn’t work right. All I knew was that you were alive and coming closer.” 

Arthur remembered waking up on that second day after his transformation, thinking he was prepared to die and feeling the remnants of a warm embrace encircling him, conveying such relief that he was alive. That had been Merlin? 

“When you returned, I just,” Merlin continued. “I couldn’t bring myself to end the spell. Feeling the surety of your safety in the back of my mind, I couldn’t let that go,” Merlin confessed quietly. “But I didn’t know it allowed you to see my fantasies!” Merlin rushed out, blushing hotly, the blood pulsing so close to the surface of Merlin’s skin tempting Arthur’s new nature beyond measure—as did his word choice. 

“‘Fantasies,’” Arthur repeated dumbly, anger lost to the wind as he groaned at what Merlin had just unwittingly revealed. “You mean to say you were _touching_ yourself, bringing yourself off, thinking of _me_ , every time I had one of those dreams?” 

“Um,” Merlin said uncertainly and now it was Arthur’s turn to surge his body forward and claim Merlin’s sinful, lying, _delectable_ lips with his own. 

“So…you’re not angry about the kiss?” Merlin squeaked out as Arthur pulled away, giving them both room to breathe. 

“You really are an idiot, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said teasingly, out of habit, returning his lips to Merlin’s to preemptively stop any snarky retort that might have been forming on them, a little bit of fang peeking out and scraping across Merlin’s plump lip, though it didn’t draw blood. 

“And you really are a vampire,” Merlin gasped out the next time his mouth was free, drawing in big lungsful of air as Arthur froze. In his anger, Arthur had forgotten that he’d never given Merlin a chance to react to the first part of his confession and he suddenly found himself unsure. Without his rage bolstering him, he was suddenly faced with the uncertainty of how Merlin—whether he hated magic or not—would react to Arthur’s new nature. 

“Yes,” Arthur breathed out, trying to call upon his anger to get him through the tension of the moment but it had vanished. 

Merlin drew Arthur into a hug, Arthur going willingly, pressing his nose into Merlin’s neck as Merlin’s arms encircled his body, exactly like it had in Arthur’s dream, making him feel safe and cared for. Perhaps they could work this out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
